marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Attack on the Prague Carnival
The Attack on the Prague Carnival was the fourth Elemental Attack feigned by Mysterio, taking place at the in Prague. It was also Beck's successful manipulation of Peter Parker, where the young hero willingly relinquished Tony Stark's Glasses, and therefore giving Beck full access to E.D.I.T.H. and it's protocols. Background With Molten Man being the last entity to face off against, Talos, disguising himself as Nick Fury, required Spider-Man's help in ending the threat. However, as Parker was on vacation, he refused and went back to his hotel; only for Talos to hijack the travel itinerary to reroute the Midtown tour group to Prague. At a rest stop in Austria, Parker met the Seamstress for a Stealth Suit to operate so none would presume Spider-Man and Peter Parker are the same. Brad Davis stumbled on Parker and the Seamstress, took a photo, and in Parker's attempts to prevent Michelle Jones from learning about the photo, narrowly saved his class from a mistakenly called Drone Strike. The group arrived in Prague in the evening and Parker used E.D.I.T.H. to make them stay in an Opera for the battle so they would be safe. However, as Parker left to do battle, Jones followed in curiosity, while Betty Brant followed to go to the carnival, and Ned Leeds followed to keep Brant safe.Spider-Man: Far From Home Attack watches for the Fire Elemental]] Just prior to the attack, Parker covertly dressed on his Stealth Suit courtesy of the Seamstress, and perched himself atop a church spire to get an overhead view of the carnival site which Beck had predicted would be Molten Man's emergence point. While Parker was unaware of his classmates being there, Jones witnessed Molten Man's arrival from the fountain in the middle of the carnival space. Parker called in the monster's presence, with Beck having arrived in a hurry a moment later. As the battle began, Jones hid in a distant alleyway to watch the fight unfold, while Brant and Leeds were trapped in their Ferris wheel cart after the operator abandoned them out of panic. Parker swung onto the scene to distract Molten Man, as Brant wondered how Spider-Man showed up; Leeds hastily fabricates the wall-crawler they see is a European rip-off he read online about. Parker and Beck engage the monster, attempting to steer it away from civilians, and by using stone debris they slowly inflict damage on the monster, while Fury's team were racing en route to the scene. battles the Fire Elemental]] However, as their Ferris wheel ride was unstable, Brant tried calling over the wall-crawler and asked Leeds for his name; Leeds improvised the codename "Night Monkey", and the two called his attention to help them. Distracted by their call for help, Molten Man attacked Parker whose webs were ineffective due to the intense heat. Swooping in, Beck provided shielding to save Parker, and the duo broke formation so Parker could secure Brant and Leeds. As Parker was securing the Ferris Wheel where Leeds and Brant were seated in, one of his web-lines pulled an illusion projector off a cloaked drone. Not sure what he impacted with his webbing, Parker prioritized his friend's rescue, while said projector landed by Jones, who took it with her to the hotel. begins to hold off the Fire Elemental]] Slowly putting Molten Man on the defensive, a scaffolding falls on the monster who then gains in mass. Beck stated how the Elemental was now too large to stop, and would soon feed on Earth's core. Parker desperately ponders how to rectify the tide of battle, Beck turned to Parker to ask he continue on, before seemingly summoning all the power he could to perform a Kamikaze attack. Parker, Brant, and Leeds witness Beck detonate Molten Man in green energy. Parker finished securing Leeds and Brant and leaped down to inspect Beck, laying on the ground in a crater. To his relief, Parker found Beck alive and stands him up, while Brant wished she could offer a kiss for Leeds had she not vomited in her mouth a little; wanting a kiss, Leeds offered a breath mint. Aftermath decides to give E.D.I.T.H. to Quentin Beck]] After the battle, Talos and Soren, impersonating Nick Fury and Maria Hill, invited Beck to Berlin to discuss building a new superhero team, while an overwhelmed Parker was invited by Beck to a pub for a friendly drink. There, Parker ultimately decided on passing the responsibility of E.D.I.T.H. to Beck, believing him a better successor to Stark's legacy than he. Following Parker's departure from the pub, the entire establishment was revealed to be an illusion by Quentin Beck's Crew. As soon as Parker was out of earshot, the group celebrated acquiring E.D.I.T.H. and their plan to make "Mysterio" the next big Avenger. goes to expose Quentin Beck|left]] At the hotel, Parker and Jones went for a walk on Charles Bridge. But as Parker was about to admit his feeling, Jones preemptively admitted her awareness he is Spider-Man. Presenting the projector with webbing as evidence, Parker tried denouncing it until a pre-rendered illusion of Mysterio fighting the Air Elemental Cyclone appears. Upon realizing Beck conned him for E.D.I.T.H., Parker confesses to being Spider-Man, and they return to the hotel for his Spider-Suit. Jones, in shock Parker, admitted once having weaponized drones, agrees to make his alibi with Leeds while he web-swings to Berlin to warn Fury. rehearses the final event]] Concurrently, Beck's Crew were rehearsing the "final battle" and his practical suit's readiness, until Beck noticed a render error on his illusion suit. While William Ginter Riva dismissed it as a minor issue, Beck noted that the damage was evidence of their scheme. Upon finding security footage of Parker and Jones, Beck forewarned Riva that Parker's death was now his fault. References Category:Events